Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image capture apparatus, and more particularly, to an image capture apparatus which can achieve a high resolution and reduce noise of an image sensor.
Description of the Related Art
In general, an image capture apparatus refers to an apparatus for photographing an object. The image capture apparatus is applicable to inspection devices, imaging devices, communication devices, and various similar devices. For example, the image capture apparatus may be applied to an inspection device for displays, an inspection device for semiconductor devices, an inspection device for printed circuit boards, an inspection device for solar panels, etc. The image capture apparatus photographs an inspection target, and an inspection device reads the photographed image and determines whether the target is defective.
A background technique of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2006-0045565, published on May 17, 2006 and entitled “Lens barrel combining apparatus for camera module and combining method using the same.”
A typical image capture apparatus photographs an object with an image sensor placed in a stationary state, it is difficult to capture an image having a higher resolution than the resolution of the image sensor in the image capture apparatus. In addition, since the image sensor generates heat and makes noise, there can be a problem of deterioration in image quality in the case of products required to make less noise. Therefore, there is a need for an image capture apparatus that overcomes such problems.